


hold my hand (and don’t let go)

by jaemluv



Series: MX Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Changkyun just radiates comfort what can i say, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss kihyun, changki rise, does this count as hurt/comfort?, hand holding, mentions of monsta x members, no honorifics, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: or 5 times kihyun grabs for changkyun’s hand +1 time he doesn’t have to.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: MX Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	hold my hand (and don’t let go)

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed that the +1 is so subtle here i’m sorry
> 
> enjoy!  
> [UNEDITED]

**1.**

the first time it happens is when they are all in the practice room, taking a break after the choreographer had been a little more than upset at kihyun stumbling over himself for the nth time that night. 

changkyun makes a beeline for the wall where his water bottle is resting, opening it and taking a large swig. the choreo for this comeback had been particularly hard compared to their previous ones, and he found himself increasingly tired after every run through. 

out of the corner of his eye he sees kihyun slump against the mirrors on the opposing wall, pulling his knees up to place his head in between him.

it’s rare for kihyun to have this much trouble with choreography that they’ve gone over so many times before, but changkyun’s noticed that the older has been off the whole day- quieter than usual.

glancing over to the bags sitting next to him, changkyun retrieves kihyun’s water and makes him way over to him, holding the bottle towards the older.

kihyun looks up, giving him a small “thanks” and taking the water with trembling hands. 

the younger slips down next to him, watching kihyun take generous gulps from the bottle in his grasp. 

“you okay?”

kihyun caps the water and looks at changkyun with wide eyes, seemingly surprised at the question.

“yeah, i’m alright. why?”

changkyun shrugs “dunno. you just seem more tired than usual today..”

the other hums in acknowledgement, placing the water bottle to the side and turning towards changkyun.

“hey kyun, i wanna ask you something but you can’t make fun of me, alright?”

he huffs, but nods nonetheless.

“can i hold your hands for a minute?”

changkyun’s sure he almost chokes on his own breath, a startled “ _what?_ passing his lips.

“just- please?”

(changkyun’s ‘ _alright_ ’ comes out more as a question than anything else) 

kihyun reaches out, enveloping the younger’shands with his own and closing his eyes before squeezing them gently 

(his eyes brows are furrowing slightly, and changkyun finds it almost endearing)

“thank you”

**2.**

it’s late in the night, the majority of the members having already gone to bed a few hours ago. changkyun finds himself in bed staring at his ceiling, sleep slowly creeping into his senses.

what he doesn’t expect is for the covers on his bed to ruffle slightly, a body sliding into place next to his.

his half-asleep brain barely processes the soft “hi” the person gives him, before registering that the body next to him is _kihyun’s_ body.

changkyun replies with a “hey”, his voice slurred with sleep.

“can i sleep here tonight?”

“mhmm..”

“okay”

kihyun shuffles a bit next to him, turning his back to changkyun and pressing himself up against him.

his half lidded eyes search kihyun’s face, and changkyun doesn’t need night-vision to see the deep frown on the smaller’s face.

changkyun’s arms find their way around kihyun’s waist, pulling him towards him slightly.

“u’re thinking too loud, relax a bit- m’trying to sleep”

“sorry”

“‘ts alright”

changkyun pretends like he doesn’t notice how kihyun reaches towards where his hands are resting and takes them into his own. 

**3.**

rainy days have always been changkyun’s favorite days to write. even on days when they’re supposed to be off.

he had made his way into the studio that morning, pulling up whatever song he was working on and jotting down whatever lyrics came to mind.

the pattering of rain on the roof of the company building is comforting, and changkyun finds the white noise of the drops of water help him stay on track with his notes.

thunder rumbles through the building, and changkyun wonders how long it’s been since the last time it’s rained.

suddenly, the door to the studio creaks open, a head of chestnut hair poking through the door, followed by footsteps.

changkyun doesn’t stop to look at kihyun until more thunder rings out and he (quite belatedly, might he add) remembers that kihyun is scared of thunder. 

he turns around and takes in the image of kihyun curled up on his couch, staring towards the wall in front of him.

changkyun silently gets up, taking his notebook with him and plopping himself right next to kihyun on the small leather couch.

“wanna see what i’ve written so far?”

kihyun nods, smiling a bit and leaning over to read the messy handwriting in the notebook.

his free hand plays with the rings on changkyun’s fingers, and he asks about a  
lyric in particular that caught his interest.

successful in his mission to distract kihyun from the noise outside, changkyun enthusiastically starts explaining the line that the other asked about.

**4.**

changkyun knows one thing for sure- he’s drunk. 

(more like extremely tipsy, but he definitely had gotten a little too carried away with the alcohol in jooheon’s studio that night)

but as long as he’s able to produce more ideas, a drink or two doesn’t hurt, right?

he stumbles through the door of the dorm around four in the morning, giggling at whatever joke he remembered jooheon telling him a few hours prior.

shutting the door, he slides off his shoes and stumbles into the dark living room.  
if he had been any more careless, he would have missed the muted noises coming from the couch.

(was he really hearing someone, or was he just too intoxicated and making things up in his head?)

when he peeks around the corner to see who it is, he might as well be shocker sober.

_”kihyun?”_

the noises immediately quiet, and changkyun tenderly steps toward the figure curled up on the couch.

“are you okay?”

(that’s probably a dumb question)

“i’m fine, kyun. go to bed, it’s late.”

changkyun feels a frown bloom over his face 

“kih, why are you crying?”

“i’m not crying”

choosing not to call kihyun out on the fact that he was _definitely_ crying, changkyun crouches in front of kihyun, neatly places his head in the other’s lap.

the shorter let’s out a strained breath.

“can you do the thing?”

“what thing?”

“the thing you did back at the practice room that one day.”

“wha- _oh_ , _that_ thing.”

kihyun taps his foot frustratedly “don’t make this any harder than it had to be, changkyun.”

changkyun holds back a snicker of amusement in favor of intertwining his fingers with kihyun’s 

**5.**

music shows were never kihyun’s favorite.

the waiting rooms, specifically.

there’s too much noise, idols and staff both running around trying to stay on time. 

it’s almost suffocating, really. 

even though they’re separated by a dressing room, all the sounds of other people shuffling around on the other side of the wall tend to make him anxious.

at least that’s what he had told changkyun. 

they’re sitting side by side in some chairs that the stylists had left behind, waiting for them to return and finish up styling their hair.

kihyun is restless, fiddling with any small object in sight and sighing loudly when he runs out of things to pick at or organize.

when the stylists return and start messing with their hair again, changkyun hears the one tending to kihyun fussing about, scolding him for not being able to stay still. 

despite his best efforts, it seems that kihyun just can’t _stop_.

changkyun turns his attention back to the woman spraying a (criminal) amount of hairspray on his head, and he nearly jumps out of his seat when kihyun grabs him by the wrist _hard_.

he’s grumbling about something under his breath, and has apparently decided his new distraction is _cracking changkyun’s knuckles_

(who the hell even does that?!)

biting his lip hard to keep himself from yelping out loud, changkyun surrenders his hand and kihyun’s stylist finally, _finally_ finishes his hair. 

**\+ 1.**

kihyun had fled to his room earlier that morning, clearly angry after a less that successful recording session. 

his voice was hoarse and much less strong than usual, and kihyun, the ever insistent perfectionist, was not happy to say the least.

(changkyun for one is happy that they ended the session early, kihyun was already on the verge of losing his voice and he’d take a lost session over him having to sit out any day).

he was tucked into the couch with minhyuk when shownu had approached him, asking if he could check on kihyun. 

he mentioned something along this lines of changkyun being the closest to him lately, making him the best option (which he wasn’t quite sure he agreed with, but nonetheless).

reluctantly, he slid off of the couch and away from a (now whining) minhyuk, making his was down the hall to the main vocalist’s door.

“kihyun? can i come in?”

silence.

“kih?”

...

“go away, changkyun!”

sighing heavily, changkyun rattles the doorknob to find it unlocked.

“i’m coming in whether you like it or not!”

hesitantly pushing open the door, the youngest peeks his head into the room.

“hey”

kihyun (who was absolutely drowned in blankets), lets out somewhat of an annoyed noise at that, wrapping himself tighter into his bedding.

changkyun decides that he’s not ready to drop the conversation in order to appease the older, makes his way up to the bed and gently pulling a corner of the blanket over.

kihyun’s hair is all messy from hiding away all day, and changkyun finds himself wanting to smooth it back into place. he does.

“c’mon, the recording session want all that bad”

“yes it was”

glassy, frustrated eyes peek out from under the soft blanket.

“i couldn’t even hit any of the notes for my part, i can hardly contribute to the team at all.”

_”what?”_

he lifts the blanket higher, using it as an opportunity to sit on the edge of the mattress and lean down to kihyun’s level

“kihyun, of course you contribute. you’re an essential part of the team, and one bad day doesn’t mean anything.”

changkyun grabs the others hand, holding it close to his chest and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over each knuckle as gently as possible.

“everyone had bas days sometimes, and that’s okay. it’s _normal_ to slip up sometimes.”

kihyun looks at him with sad eyes, and changkyun presses a soft kiss to the inside of his palm.

“stop thinking so much, focus on me here instead.”

“..alright”

changkyun’s stays there holding his hand, and he’s sure the soft smile that falls over kihyun’s features reflects his own.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper mx fic and i miss changki very bad, so this came into existence last night- sorry it’s a bit messy, but you get the point ahaha
> 
> AND WAIT I JUST REALIZED ITS MY FIRST 5+1 FIC TOO I HOPE ITS NOT TOO BAD （ ; ; ）


End file.
